He may never tell anyone
by gambits princess
Summary: Mycroft has a reason for wanting to be the ice-man


The world was a dark place and mycroft knew that better than most people. All his life mycroft had been subjected to the worst this world has to offer. It all started with his weight, Mycroft had always been a bit chubby and the other children at his private school had been quick to notice the fact. Away from his family and beloved younger brother, Mycroft found the others taunts just that much harder to ignore and soon he found himself in the boys restroom after every meal trying to lose a bit of fat.

One day mycroft had been caught in the middle of one of his daily attempts to self induce vomiting and his parents were contacted. Mycroft ended up spending a year in a rehab/therapy facility but afterwards was allowed to return to the private school as long as he agreed to a weekly session with the schools guidance counselor. Mycroft unwilling to suffer any more embarrassment did as was required of him untill graduating with honors and heading off to university. Mycroft found that without the weekly trips to a counselor it seemed all to easy to slip back into his bad habits. Mycroft instead began watching what he ate to an almost ocd like level. He counted calories and kept a journal of everything he ate daily. Mycroft was happy to make it trough university without any medical problems and was soon able to acquire a minor job in the local government as Sherlock liked to call it today.

It had been years since Mycroft had felt at all insecure about his weight but then Sherlock had made one comment at a crime scene, in front of that charming detective Lestrade, no less. Mycroft had hidden his emotions and returned home and ate three wild berry tarts. Mycroft had been so sick with himself, for years he had so carefully watched what passed his lips and now he had ruined it all. Images of his adolescent bullies filled his mind and he practically ran for his restroom only to hear a knock at his door and have to turn around.

Mycroft had opened the door expecting Athena with news from work, what he wasn't expecting however, was a very brooding looking detective Lestrade.

" good evening, detective Lestrade, has my brother done something wrong again? " mycroft asked politely.

" yes, he has." Lestrade responded.

Mycroft waited for a further expiation but the other man simply pushed his way into Mycroft's home. Mycroft turned and closed the door behind the detective and then attempted to head to the kitchen to make tea for his unexpected guest only to have his arm gripped a bit tightly to stop him from moving.

" He didn't mean what he said to you, or at least i hope he didn't because no one deserves to be verbally abused by anyone, let alone their own family." Mycroft opened his mouth to respond only to have the words die on his lips as Lestrade continued to talk. " i could see in your eyes that you believed him, which is foolish by the way, you could eat a hundred cakes and not gain enough weight to be considered overweight. ".

Mycroft had just stared at Lestrade for a long time that night before breaking down in tears in front of a man he barely knew. After that Lestrade had just guided him to a couch and held him as he cried and talked about his past problems. Lestrade hadn't judged him that night and Mycroft quickly found himself becoming a bit to friendly with the man but couldn't seem to make himself stop. He quickly realized he needed someone, just one person to tell him not to belive the years worth of doubts that lingered in his head when he was all alone, and that person was Lestrade.

Years passed and Mycroft found himself calling detective Lestrade by his first name, allowing Greg to call him friend. As a few more years passed he found himself sprawled out on a bed in Greg's home, screaming Greg's name in gasp of passion. Greg had held him trough out their love-making and had whispered into his ear afterwards. Mycroft had cried in front of Greg again that night, convinced Greg deserved someone better. Greg had just held him and reassured him untill Mycroft had cried himself to sleep.

Mycroft and Greg decided the next day that they needed each other more than they had thought and soon found themselves in the middle of a committed relationship. Much to Mycroft's surprise it went well, now here he was on his wedding day, standing in front of a tall mirror as Sherlock fixed a bit of his hair.

" not that you need to, but you never did tell me how you and inspector Lestrade begin this ridiculous courtship." Sherlock stated from behind his older brother.

Mycroft smiled just a bit as he spoke, " and i may never tell you, it's not a time in my life i am proud of. all you need to know as my family is that Gregory makes me happy. ".

Sherlock stepped in front of his brother and studied him. His lips turned up at the edges as he looked his brother in the eyes and began to speak barely above a whisper.

" you do look happier than i remember you being in the longest. ".

Both brothers stood still for a moment before Sherlock took his older brother's arm and began to lead him towards the door and the crowded room behind it.


End file.
